


Receptors

by HircumIrrumator



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Lots of antenna lovin', M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircumIrrumator/pseuds/HircumIrrumator
Summary: Sportacus always looks forward to the end of the day. Of course, he enjoys the day, spending time with the children, exercising, and playing sports. Then there’s Robbie. Of course he got to spend time with the man during the day- whether that be Robbie trying to “run Sportacus out of town” (though, not really) or helping Robbie our with work. But at the end of the day it's different.





	Receptors

Sportacus always looks forward to the end of the day. Of course, he enjoys the day, spending time with the children, exercising, and playing sports.

Then there’s Robbie.

Of course he got to spend time with the man during the day- whether that be Robbie trying to “run Sportacus out of town” (though, not really) or helping Robbie our with work. But at the end of the day it's different.

Like right now.

The two men are sitting in Robbie’s armchair, with Robbie sat between Sportacus’ legs, fiddling with an invention, and Sportacus sat behind him carding his fingers through the taller man’s hair.

The elf _loves_ his hair. Of course, this is flattering; Robbie puts a lot of effort into making sure it’s silky. It’s rare that it’s free of product (and he doesn’t let Sportacus touch it then anyway), but when it is, having it played with is a bit relaxing.

Well, maybe more than a bit.

Robbie’s eyelids start to droop, and he momentarily forgets about the device in his hands, drifting. His antennas lift slightly from their folded position, tickling Sportacus.

The elf hums, brushing away the appendages. In front of him, Robbie jolts awake, dropping his invention and bringing a hand up over his face.

“Are you okay, Robbie?” Sportacus asks, afraid he’s hurt the man. Robbie doesn’t let him touch his antenna in the first place; maybe they’re sensitive?

“It’s nothing.” Robbie grumbles.

Sportacus scoots closer, bringing down one of his hands and resting it on the other man’s furry arm. “That didn’t sound like nothing.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have done that, then.” The fae grits out. “...They’re _sensitive._ ”

Ah.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“You better be.” Robbie says, gently bumping Sportacus in the chest with his fist, diffusing the awkward moment between them.

Of course, that would be the perfect opportunity for the elf to change the subject. He’d tell Robbie about something the kids had done recently, and Robbie would roll his eyes and provide some snarky commentary.

Sportacus didn’t change the subject.

“Are you sure it didn’t hurt that bad? I could do something to make it u-“

“It felt good, okay?” Robbie blurts out.

Sportacus looks down at him. Robbie looks determinedly at the floor; staring at the discarded screwdriver and bits of casing he had dropped.

“...Would you like me to do it again?” The elf knows that asking might be blurring the lines of their friendship, but he already had feelings for Robbie, and now might be his only chance to act on those feelings.

Robbie says nothing, but after a long moment his antennas lower back down from their straight-up position.

Looking at the appendages now, Sportacus realizes he’d never really given much thought to this part of the fae before. Sportacus was familiar with the sight of them, and he enjoyed it when Robbie directly touched him with them. Now he wants Robbie to enjoy it when he touches them.

Of course, the elf knows that Robbie uses them to feel for movements, detect sounds, and even pick up on scents- it makes sense that they’d be sensitive. It’s fascinating how the man uses them for so many things, yet it also highlights how different the two of them are. Not that that deters Sportacus in the slightest.

He brings his hands back up, grazing the bases of Robbie’s antenna with his fingers. “You have to tell me if anything I do feels bad, okay Robbie?”

It’s important that the man knows his comfort comes first. Sportacus may be sailing in unfamiliar waters, but if he does anything wrong, or makes him uncomfortable, it’s important.

It’s the fae’s body, and Sportacus isn’t going to do anything Robbie doesn’t want him to.

After Robbie nods his consent, Sportacus continues. Gently, he runs the tips of his fingers down the length of one, base to tip. Robbie’s eyes flutter shut; he doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable so far.

The elf continues, running his thumb up the surface, softly at first then increasing the pressure as he carefully caresses the appendage.

In front of him, the fae bites their lip, trying to remain composed as Sportacus continues.

Feeling daring, the elf brings the other antennae to his lips, pressings light kiss to it.

A sharp gasp, followed by a quiet, pleased groan leaves Robbie. The sound sends a tingling feeling down Sportacus’ spine.

It’s obvious the fae is enjoying himself, now. “Robbie?” The elf says, receiving no response.

“Robbie.” Sportacus repeats, louder this time.

“Uh?” Robbie blinks one eye open, then the other, staring up at the elf in dazed confusion.

“Is this good?”

“Yes, it’s good! _Now keep going._ ” Robbie demands, looking like he’s two seconds away from shoving Sportacus out of the chair for stopping.

With Robbie still glaring at him, Sportacus brings out his tongue and licks up the length of the free antenna.

"Fuck!" The fae's shout takes Sportacus by surprise. He'd been counting on that feeling good, but...

"Was that okay Robbie?" Sportacus asks. Robbie is beginning to look a little overwhelmed, and Sportacus is about to let go of the antenna in his hand when Robbie pleads " _Don't stop._ "

Truth be told, that's the last thing Sportacus wants to do.

The elf brings the antenna back to his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tip, suckling lightly, pulling moans out of the lithe man.

Sportacus doesn't think he's ever heard such a sweet sound.

He continues, rubbing his thumb over the other antenna, when Robbie tenses up, wings shuddering. Did...?

The elf releases the antenna, readjusting, when he realizes he has his own problem. Should he...?

Sportacus realizes he's taken too long to decide as the fae opens his eyes and looks at him. He gazes at the elf, eyes half lidded, a sated smile on his lips. That smile changes to a smirk, however, when he sees the state Sportacus is in.

The elf gasps as Robbie moves to straddle him, wings draping over the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Anatomy stuff
> 
> -Robbie is based off of the lily moth (Polytela Gloriosae).  
> -The antenna and fur/setae are actually based on some of those furrier looking moths because I wanted him to have big, feathery antennae and puffy fur around his arms/calves/neck. But the color matches the lily moth.  
> -That's really all the notes I have on this, honestly.


End file.
